True Love
by prettiful pout
Summary: New pairing! Tis called 'Brownie' and it's pure SLASH! Pairing is Archie and Warrick! Give it a try! It's completely addicting I swear!


Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, there would be _no_ straight pairings other than Grillows. Lyrics are Faith Evans' and the song is called "True Love".

a/n: Okay! So, this is a completely _new_ pairing/fandom and ya'll better like it! Tis called '_Brownie'_ and it's slashing up Warrick and Archie! The credit to the creation of the pairing goes to CatLover but the name _Brownie_ goes to Dreama and myself. Now Enjoy the fic please! Oh! And I made it a song fic because those are always the best –in my opinion- to start off a new pairing. Also, the rating of this fic totally goes against my commitment of writing K rated fics for a first time pairing but hey, it goes with the song so meh.

_**True Love**_

_Six Years five months  
That's how long we've been havein' this thing  
We've got every moment hasn't been perfect  
But still when it's perfect it feels  
Like we're the only people who have somethin' real_

Warrick rolled over in bed, groaning in pain as his neck cracked. A slight burn ran through him and he rubbed the abused place, grumbling irritatedly. Yawning wide, the mocha coloured man tossed the blankets to the side of the bed, frustrated that the left side of the bed was empty; the sheets already cooling.

Sighing, the sleepy man got to his feet and stumbled out of the room, tugging up on his gray sweats, which hung low on his hips, exposing the smooth flesh to the cold Vegas morning air. "Who left a window open?" He mumbled absently, trialing the sent of his lover to the kitchen where the young Asian hummed softly to himself, flipping eggs in the frying pan.

Smiling softly, Warrick leaned against the wall at the threshold of the kitchen, content to watch his young lover sing away softly to his own, terribly off key, song. The song wasn't something he recognized and the older man brushed it off as something only his young love would know. "Good morning babe. Whatcha making?"

Used to his lover's sudden appearances, Archie merely smiled, continuing with his eggs, his humming not missing a beat. Strong arms wrapped around his middle, warm lips brushing against his neck before nuzzling at his neck. Shivering in pleasure, Archie turned his head, a smile upon his lush lips and placed a kiss to Warrick's before turning back to his breakfast. "Eggs." Was his simple reply, and he could feel the rich vibrations on his back coming from Warrick's chest as the older man chuckled.

"I can see. Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped." He offered, prying the spatula from the slim fingers of his six and some months lover. "Here, you go set the table and I'll finish with these. You know, between me and you, whose the better cook around here."

Archie smirked at the gloating, knowing fully well that although Warrick may have the upper hand in the bedroom or the piano room, it was indeed the smaller man who could whip up a master piece from a box of KD (1) and the last remains of the fridges food, the day before grocery day. Laughing at Warrick's intent expression at the task at hand, he turned and went to the cupboard to get the plates and cutlery, determined to let his one true love impress him with, as Greg would say, _'Mean Skill'_ in the kitchen.

_Now 3 years two weeks  
That's how long we've been raisin' our family  
And I wouldn't go tradin  
The love we got  
So don't go changin'  
I love you just the way you are_

Archie rubbed his eyes as he was awaken from his sleep by mumbled curses and stumbling around the dark room. "Warrick? What are you _doing_?" Archie looked over to the digital clock beside him on the nightstand and pushed a button that illuminated the screen and time. Gasping he turned accusing eyes on the spot where he knew Warrick was now trying to strip from his clothing for bed. "It's 9:00am! Shift ended _four hours _ago! Where were you?!" Sitting up in bed, Archie flicked on the light beside his side of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting expectantly with that quirked brow, protruding bottom lip look that read, '_Start talking mister or **else**_'.

Warrick scowled at the Asian before finally divesting himself of all but his boxers and fell into the bed, ignoring Archie's gasp of protest. Reaching his arms out, he tugged the refusing body of his lover closer to his own, snuggling into the warm flesh and allowing the tears to silently flow, now in his safe haven. "You love me without the promotion right?"

Archie furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion, wiggling till he was sitting up, Warrick's arms wrapped stubbornly around his narrow waist. "_What?_ Of course you know I do. And what about a promotion?" Archie's eyes widened and he released a gasp as realization dawned on him. "Oh baby, Nick got it didn't he?" He pulled on the dark, muscular arms till Warrick was sitting up in the massive bed, Archie's arms wrapped lovingly around him and left hand toying with the dry hair ontop of Warrick's head as the black man burrowed his head in the soft chest of his lover, inhaling his scent like it was his only life force or something.

Shaking his head, Warrick's voice was muffled against Archie's skin, yet there was no escaping the fact the slight quiver there was to it. "There was no promotion. It got all shot to hell. What the hell am I supposed to do? I figured this would make it so I could get you and the girls all you ever wanted."

Cupping Warrick's face in his hands, Archie tugged up, tilting his head down as Warrick refused to meet his gaze, stubbornly staring at the hem of Archie's night shirt. "Hey, come on, look at me. Warrick baby, look at me." At the threatening tone of Archie's voice, Warrick reluctantly lifted his chin, blue eyes pools of liquid shame. Kissing the lips infront of him tenderly, Archie whispered with conviction, "_You_ are everything that me and our girls have ever wanted love, you hear me? There's never been anything that we've ever wanted more in our lives than you. You're an amazing husband and the world's greatest father to our children. I could not ask for more."

Warrick stared into the bright, serious eyes of his usually cheerful, sunny lover before nodding, hugging the slighter form tight against his chest. He studied the ring on his finger for a moment before pulling away and taking Archie's hand in his own. Entwining their fingers together, he watched the light from the clock flicker against the gold bands of their wedding rings, the beauty of their love shimmering against their hands.

Taking a breathe of air he pulled Archie's willing form to his feet, tugging him gently in the direction of the room just beside their own. Opening the door slowly with a slight creek, the black man lead the way into the room as the smaller male followed loyally, stopping before the two petite beds which held the dreams of their gifts of joy. Fresh tears came to his eyes as he gazed at his three and four year old little girls, and when he looked beside him at his lover, he saw the same love reflected in shiny eyes too.

_It's true love  
When you say I need me like the way i need you  
And you can't be without me  
Like I can't be without you  
It's true love  
When we spend time talking on the phone  
Cause when we're not around each other you don't want to be  
alone  
It's true love, love, love, love  
Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love  
Just believe me truthfully cause  
Love is never ever makin you cry  
Before I tell you a lie  
I'll give you my life  
Cause that true love_

"Babe! You said you'd get the chicken for dinner tonight! I have to work a double and won't have _time_ to make it to the grocery store! God!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! You get your ass to that grocery store after shift and you better not go to no bar for drinks with Nick and Greg!"

"Honey, listen to me, _I don't have time!_ If I go to the store than I won't be able to take a shower before the Jamie's birthday! She's turning six for Christ's sake!"

"Warrick Brown," Warrick cringed at the growl in his lover's voice. "You know very well that you have three hours after shift to get to the store and grab the food! You can take a shower at work and before you even start with your nonsense about _Greg looking at you_ when you're naked, you're thinking just a little to highly of yourself."

"What?" Warrick furrowed his brow in confusion as he made a turn at a stop sign, pulling up to a red light and putting his foot on the break pedal before turning his attention back to his demanding husband. "Archie, babe, what are you talking about? He _does_ give me weird looks!"

"Sweetheart, if he were giving you weird looks, you'd be the DB at the next crime scene you all have to process."

"Oh?" Warrick sounded like a cocky young school girl who'd just got dissed by her rival or something. "And why is that?"

"Because Nick would kill anyone who proved competition for his little Greggo."

Warrick was startled into moving the car at the sound a car honking its horn for him to get moving. He couldn't help it though because he was still trying to pick up his jaw from the newfound information. Stuttering he gasped, "_Reeeally??!!"_

Archie just gave a sigh and looked at his two playing girls as he picked up laundry from the bedrooms and began to do the wash. He put in a load and moved the wet clothing to the dryer, starting that up too before turning to lean against them and continue like the topic of Greg and Nick's love affair had never been mentioned. "Warrick you know you have time, don't even try to get out of this. After you pick up the stuff and get home you'll have plenty of time for rest before our baby's sixth birthday."

Warrick grumbled, but agreed nonetheless. "Alright babe, I'll get the stuff and I'll come straight home after I go shopping. Anything else you'd like?" After scrimmaging around for a pen and a piece of paper, which ended with him getting out a red crayon and the back of a _Subway_ receipt, he exchanged "I love you"'s with his husband before pulling into the Lab and hanging up his cell phone. Sighing he shook his head, "Sheesh, husbands. I swear that man's more moody than a 9 month pregnant woman." Although he growled it, a smile formed on his lips and he had a slight skip to his step as he walked into the lab.

_Now when the love is right  
Somehow you just know  
Because you hold it tight  
And you don't want to let it go  
And it's so deep inside of you that  
You just can't take it cause it fills up your heart  
And you just, you can't replace it alone _

Warrick clung to his lover, holding on for dear life. The crime scene that day had been brutal, the vic matching Archie's description perfectly. They stood outside on the front step, hugging tightly to one another. "I love you baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too Warrick." Archie wasn't sure what exactly this was or what was going on but for the moment her really just couldn't find it in him to care. "Rough case?"

Warrick turned piercing blue eyes on the petit Asian and claimed his lips as his, passion searing them both it was so hot. They didn't care that neighbours could see them or that the children were inside napping peacefully, all that mattered was being here in eachother's arms.

_Somebody's makin love  
Non-stop tonight  
And And they can't make enough  
I know what it feels like  
Grab your lover by the hand  
Say that you understand  
How love really works  
So good that it hurts _

Archie kissed Warrick passionately, all soft and tender. Another lab explosion had happened; Archie caught up right in the middle of it. It was ironic how it sounded to the now matured Asian, that this situation was so similar to that of Nick and Greg's. Yet those two had found love with eachother after that event and now the two lovers would show just how much they'd missed and loved eachother.

Gasping, Archie pulled away, a pain in his broken shoulder causing him to wince in pain. At Warrick's concerned expression and offer to stop, Archie merely shook his head, telling Warrick that there was nothing he wanted more than this.

They stripped down to the buff, grinning at eachother like a pair of hormone-crazy teenagers. Warrick wrapped his arms around Archie, lifting him off his feet, carrying him bridal style over to the bed and laying him upon it with all the gentleness he could muster up. The small man opened his arms in offering and Warrick laid himself down over the beautiful body of his lover, planting most of his weight onto his forearms so as not to abuse Archie's fragile body. The black man kissed his husband softly upon the lips before smiling reassuringly at him and reaching over to the bedside for the tube of lube. He rolled over onto his back to slick himself up before leaning over Archie's shaking body and kissing him tenderly as he massaged the younger man's tight hole.

It'd been over a month since he'd done this before and his body had tightened, not used to the feel of sex just quite yet. He took a deep breath and nodded for Warrick to continue. The slicked up finger entered him smoothly and he clenched his jaw at the shot of pain that coursed through him. Soon though, as Warrick started a slow rhythm, inserting another finger into him and seeking out his prostate, the brown eyed male was moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath his love's tender ministrations. The fingers scissored and stretched him, making his eyes close in anticipation for what was soon to come.

"You sure?"

His eyes opened and he gazed up into those blue-gray eyes he loved so much. "I've never been more sure in all my life."

Warrick hovered over his husbands smaller form and lining himself up, slowly began to enter the tight orifice of his younger lover's. The head of his penis inserted and he nearly came right then and there at the tight, clenching of muscles around the sensitive glans.

Archie took deep breaths to stem the burning tear of pain. Then, mustering up his courage, he gripped Warrick's ass and pulled him flush against him, thrusting his hips up at the same time. He cried out in the sudden pain, his eyes clenching and head turning to the side as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Warrick licked the salty liquid away before kissing Archie long and hard, starting up a slow, unsteady rhythm; his hips rocking back and forth shallowly inside his lovers tender body. When Archie cried out in ecstasy, Warrick knew he'd found that special place inside him and angled his hips to hit that same spot with his next thrust. And the next. And the next.

Archie moaned as the blood all went straight to his groin. Warrick's chest rubbed against his as he thrust into him and his cock was caught tightly in between their sweat soaked bodies. Gasping, he snaked his hand out and began to work himself, pumping his rock hard erection in time to each of Warrick's now hardening thrusts. "Mo-More. Warrick… pleeeeease… Harder, baby, so much harder…" He trailed off and arched his back as Warrick's pace increased, the both of them panting with the exertion of it all. Soon his ass was being pounded into the mattress, his prostate stimulated with each and every thrust. He mewled in pleasure and began to feather kisses all over his older lover's damp chest, loving the expression of pure concentration as Warrick panted, focused on making Archie cum first.

Bolts of pleasure raced through him and he felt his balls tighten. Archie fondled them, breathing heavily as he neared his climax. "Warrick," He moaned, crying out and pushing his hips up as his back arched and his hot white cum splashed into his hand and against the both of their chests. He collapsed against the bed, keening in the back of his throat as Warrick's thrusts became erratic, pounding into him so bad the head of the bed smashed against the wall. Briefly Archie thanked god that the girls were spending the night with his mother.

Warrick moaned, his release so close yet not quite there. "I don't think-I'm not gonna-" He broke off biting his lip in sexual frustration.

Archie's hands ran softly up and down his back, his breath hot and his voice too sexy in his ear as he whispered huskily, "Cum for me baby, come on. Shoot right into my tight little ass. Claim me, own me." Archie bit down on his shoulder and that set Warrick off.

Raw, animal lust took over him and he pounded even fiercer into his young brother, causing Archie to scream beneath him in both lust and surprise. He didn't know if it was Archie's cry of pleasure of expression of pure lust that did it, but he spurted his seed deep within the now stretched flesh of Archie's ass and collapsed above him, barely able to stop himself from dropping his solid weight down upon the now, rather pleased looking Archie Johnson Brown.

"Fucking ass," He mumbled as Archie eased him gently down upon him, taking his full weight upon his lighter body.

"Mmmm, you know you love it." He murmured, aiming to kiss Warrick's nose yet getting his chin, underestimating his fatigue.

Warrick chuckled, kissing Archie's cheek before rolling off him and pulling the Asian ontop of him, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down his chest. "Sleep, babe."

"M'kay."

_Cause I don't need nobody but you in my life oh baby  
Those of you who understand what I'm sayin'  
Sing along with me say  
Cause I don't need nobody but  
You in my life oh baby  
Those of you who understand what I'm sayin'  
Let me hear you say true love_

"I wish I get what they had." Blue eyes peered down at the large tombstone, a soft hand caressing the cold stone.

"You already do. Mathew loves you, just like Jared loves me." Brown eyes, fringed with coal darkened lashes, looked soothingly to the blue pair.

"I miss them so much sometimes, you know?"

"I miss them too Jamie, we all do."

"Samantha, I'm so glad we had them. I don't know what would have happened without them. Their the reason we ended up sisters. If they hadn't adopted us, we'd never be where we are, never have the wonderful lives we have."

Jamie Brown hugged her sister, and, placing a rose upon the shiny rock stone, standing proud in the fall chill, the sisters turned and headed back to their cars, headed home to the families they'd both made, built on the love of their adoring parents.

Samantha cast one last glance at the tombstone, reading it with a smile upon her face before rushing to catch up with her older sister.

_Here Rests Archie Johnson Brown & Warrick Brown_

_Loving Husbands, Sons, and Fathers_

_What they had was beautiful and described in two simple words,_

_True Love_

**The End**

Well! What'd ya'll think? Review with your thoughts please and thank you. (:


End file.
